


Sweet Tooth

by Thursdays_Angel



Series: Being Human [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1984101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thursdays_Angel/pseuds/Thursdays_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean widens Castiel's pallet by introducing him to various sweets. It may be best not to mix angel's and sugar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Tooth

            Castiel was standing beside Bobby while the two stood in the space leading from the study to the kitchen watching as Dean moved back and forth across the room. There were various dirty dishes along the counter. Yet that was not what had the angel and hunter transfixed, it was the amount of food on the table and taking over what empty space could be found along the counter.

            Dean had just taken his latest creation out of the oven. The smell of apples and cinnamon drifted throughout the area. While Castiel had very little experience with food the smell was making his mouth water. He and Bobby continued to watch in stunned silence as Dean set another item on the table. The younger hunter stopped what he was doing. “What?” Dean asked.

            “What are you doing?” Bobby asked.

            “What does it look like?”

            “It looks like you’re makin’ a mess of my kitchen, that’s what.”

            “I’ll clean it up,” Dean said with a wave of his hand, causing a white powdery substance to leave small smoke like trails in the air. “Besides, there’s a while world of food out there that Cass has to try and some things are way better when home cooked.”

            “You can cook?”

            A shadow fell over Dean’s face briefly. Castiel knew that Dean could cook. Having grown up the way he and Sam had Dean had needed to learn. Fast food and diners hadn’t always been accessible. Dean had had to learn out of necessity. It was also something, Castiel noticed, the elder Winchester enjoyed. Not that he would ever admit it, despite all evidence to the contrary.

            “Obviously,” Dean turned back to his latest concoction, picking up the bowl and placing a bit of the thick substance inside on a spoon. Walking over to them he held up the spoon. “Open wide Cass.”

            “Why?” Castiel asked.

            Dean rolled his eyes, “Just do it.”

            Castiel looked to Bobby, who shrugged, then back to Dean who had the spoon held up expectantly. Castiel had a hard time denying Dean anything. Also the younger hunter had such a relaxed air and was in such a good mood that Castiel found himself complying. Dean placed the spoon in his mouth.

            The first thing Castiel noticed was that the substance was creamy. Secondly was that it was sweet and left a very pleasant taste on his tongue. He took the spoon, quickly licking off the rest of the substance. “What was that?” he asked.

            “Frosting,” Dean replied, “vanilla actually. It’s for the cake.”

            “You made cake?” Bobby asked incredulously.

            “Yeah it’s…” his gaze traveled over the various items in the kitchen, “well it’s around here somewhere.”

            Dean began to rattle off a list of things he made. “I’ve got cake, chocolate chip cookies, peanut butter cookies, pie,” his expression turned wistful, “mmm pie.”

            Castiel wasn’t really interested in what Dean was saying. What he knew was that he wanted more of the frosting. He caught Dean’s arm when the man started to turn back towards the kitchen.

            Dean sent him a questioning look. When Castiel took the bowl from Dean’s hands Dean looked surprised. “Dude, I need that.”

            Castiel turned away from him, dipping his spoon back in and eating more of the frosting. He gave a happy hum when the flavor hit his tongue again.

            “Cass,” Dean reached for the bowl again and Castiel twisted away from him. “Damn it Cass, I need that for the cake.”

            Castiel moved further away from Dean. He had no intention of giving up his pilfered bowl. “You can make more.”

            Dean reached again and still was unable to take the bowl from Castiel. He caught sight of an amused look from Bobby. “I could,” Dean agreed. “But if you eat that whole bowl you’ll get sick.”

            That made Castiel pause, “Sick?” he asked.

            “Yeah, stomach ache. Maybe even puking your guts out, sick.”

            That did not sound pleasant. He looked forlornly down at his bowl of frosting. He did not want to get sick. He had seen other humans suffer the symptoms Dean described. He didn’t want to experience that. Taking another spoonful of frosting he reluctantly handed the bowl back to Dean. He stuck the spoon back in his mouth, enjoying the creamy goodness.

            Since no more frosting was forthcoming, he would have to try the cake Dean planned to put it on. He decided to investigate what other items Dean had made.

            Bobby wheeled in behind them. He inspected the various food items laid out before picking up a few of the cookies. “When you’re done getting in touch with your feminine side make sure you clean up your mess.”

            “I ain’t getting in touch with my ‘feminine side’.” Dean groused.

            Bobby didn’t look convinced, “Uh huh, we’ll discuss that when you start watching the food channel.”

            Dean pointed towards Bobby’s study, “out!”

            Bobby wheeled away. Dean had put the bowl of frosting down and when his back was turned Castiel swiped a finger through it. He smiled around his finger when Dean turned back, trying to look innocent. He failed.

            “Try a cookie or something, geeze.” Dean took the bowl again and began spreading the frosting along something black.

            “What’s that?” Castiel asked.

            “Chocolate cake,” Dean replied. “Seriously dude, try a cookie.”

            Castiel went back over to the table, inspecting the two different types. “Which one should I try?”

            “Both,” Dean wasn’t looking at him. Continuing to spread the delicious frosting on the cake. “The ones on the left are chocolate chip and the ones on the right are peanut butter.”

            Castiel did as he was told. The chocolate chip cookies were still slightly warm. The cookie was slightly gooey and was better than the frosting he had tried previously. Afterwards he tried the peanut better. While it was good he preferred the chocolate ones.

            He picked up a couple more before going over and watching Dean begin to clean up his mess. When Dean turned to him the hunter smiled. “Liked the chocolate chip cookies huh?” His lips were turned up in a smile.

            “Yes, they are very good.”

            “I can tell.” When Castiel sent him a confused look Dean motioned to his mouth. “You have…”

            Castiel wiped at his mouth. Chocolate smeared on his hand.

            Dean laughed. “Here,” he picked up a wet towel and wiped Castiel’s mouth.

            Castiel tilted his head, confused by the gesture, “Dean?”

            Dean started, seeming to realize what he was doing. His cheeks turned red. “That didn’t happen,” he said, throwing the towel into the sink.

            Castiel licked the chocolate off his hand. Still yummy. He felt bad for making Dean feel uncomfortable. “What should I try next?”

            Dean grabbed an item off the stove, holding it up almost reverently. “Pie,” green eyes sparkled, “Must try the pie.”

            Dean abandoned his cleanup project to cut Castiel and himself each a slice. Apples and juices ran across the plate.

            The scent of apples and cinnamon hit Castiel, making his mouth water again. Carefully he placed a small piece on his fork and took a bite. The sweet taste of the cinnamon sugar combined with the apples and their juices and the crust… This was nothing short of divine. The pie was still slightly warm. He remembered humans speaking of comfort food. This must have been what they were talking about.

            “I know, absolutely sinful right?”

            Castiel hadn’t realized he’d closed his eyes until Dean had spoken. He took another bite, groaning in satisfaction when the taste hit his tongue. That seemed to be enough of an answer for Dean.

* * *

            After cleaning up his mess Dean spent the rest of the day watching Castiel try various new deserts. He nearly lost a hand when he went to cut another slice of pie for the angel. Castiel couldn’t seem to get enough.

            He’d convinced Castiel to slow down his food intake. As amusing as it was to watch the angel eat and watching his reactions (with the way he moaned sometimes you’d think he was having sex) Dean didn’t want him to get sick.

            It had been like this for a while though with less orgasmic foods. Watching Castiel’s reactions and learning his tastes was fun.

            Dean learned, which he should have seen earlier, that Castiel did in fact have a sweet tooth. He also had a thing for mint, if the stack of empty peppermint patty wrappers and large bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream were any indication. Dean watched the angel scoop out a large spoonful of ice cream. He shook his head.

            “I’ve created a monster.”

            Castiel looked up from the tome he had been looking through. Chocolate syrup and a lone sprinkle clung to the corner of his mouth, “What?”

            “You,” Dean laughed. “Honestly I never expected you to be such a sugar junkie.”

            Castiel licked syrup from his lips. “I find the snacks most pleasurable.”

            “One of these days you’re going to have so much that you’ll start bouncing off the walls or go into a diabetic coma.”

            Castiel blinked at him, head tilting to the side. “Is this your way of trying to discourage my snacking so you can have these for yourself?”

            Yeah, it was no secret that Dean liked deserts, just about as much as he liked greasy food. He held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. “Oh no, I learned my lesson with the Dew.”

            On a whim Dean had bought Mountain Dew and ever since the angel’s first sip he’d been hooked. Regular Dew and Code Red were his beverage of choice. Dean had finished off a bottle Castiel had intended to drink and had nearly gotten himself smote. He’d gone out and bought a case of each to make up for it. How the angel’s stomach wasn’t rotting out he didn’t know.

            It what appeared to be an act of defiance, or victory, Castiel took another large bite of his ice cream. He gave a little hum of satisfaction.

            “Definitely created a monster.”

            And if, later on, Sam noticed the sudden stocking of Mountain Dew and mint chocolate chip ice cream in their motel’s fridge, he never mentioned it.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcome.


End file.
